ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thirty-Two vs One Thousand
Back at Castle Dracula, the gang get themselves ready for the invasion. During that time, Talwyn is getting a little desperate about Vlad's previous choice back to Broken Tooth Mountain. Kiva: Are you okay, Talwyn? You look a little desperate. Talwyn: I think this 'sister' feeling has taken its toll on me. Is that normal? Kiva: Well, it takes time to get used to. Like Reia. Ever since the bond tree, she wanted some time to give in to this relationship with me. Talwyn: You think I should do the same? Give Sofia some time? Kiva: I guess so. Reia: Kiva! Talwyn! Captain! - Reia flew back to the castle for the incoming danger. Reia: We got a problem. A giant one. Kiva: No kidding.. Ratchet: How big are we talking here? Reia: I spotted Shadow Moon. She's leading a thousand soldiers against us. Talwyn: One thousand!? Kiva: That's a lot. Caulifla: You don't have to tell me twice... Ratchet: At this rate, we're outnumbered. Reia: But it doesn't mean that we should give up easily. Ratchet: Think about this. There's 30 of this team against a thousand soldiers or more! Reia: We do have an advantage. - Kiva then looked at the night sky, getting what Reia is thinking. Kiva: Vlad will be here soon. I know it. Reia: Captain, allow me to fight Shadow Moon. Ratchet: Permission granted. Caulifla: Why fighting her, master? Reia: I know what these three are capable of. Plus, It's my duty and privilege to protect Sonja from the Shadowlings. Ratchet: How long will they be there? Reia: Not long, unless Vlad shows up. Kiva: I know. - Suddenly, thanks to his new vampire powers, Vlad arrived at the castle behind them. Vlad: I take it you wish to stop the army as well? Ratchet: We are, fighting alongside you if you wish.. Kiva: Yeah. Vlad: The army ahead is massive. Are you sure you can handle something like this? Kiva: Yes. We can handle it, but if you can help us out, that'll be great. Vlad: I'll do my best. - The entire gang and Vlad walked out of the castle and prepared themselves for the massive army in front of them. Reia sees Shadow Moon above them and has set sights on her. Kiva: Yikes... Reia: Help Vlad defend the castle. Shadow Moon's mine. Kiva: Okay. - Reia flew up, but Kiva stopped her for just a minute. Kiva: Reia? Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: Just..be careful, sis. Reia: You too. - Reia fly towards Shadow Moon and confronted her personally. Shadow Moon: Don't you see yet? Darkness rules this land and we must take that advantage. Reia: Vixion sets a trap on me and my team earlier.. Shadow Moon: And yet, you got yourselves out. Are you mad that we're trying to take everything from you? Reia: You're forgetting one detail. Shadow Moon: Oh? Reia: I'm always angry. - Reia transformed into her Super Saiyan Blue, and it cause Shadow Moon shocked in fear. Shadow Moon: What!? You couldn't do that before! What is this? Reia: A fear worse than death.. - Reia boosts up even further and she clashed with Shadow Moon. The battle grew as Vlad and the team battled against Mehmed's army when Kiva sees Reia's fight with Shadow Moon. Vlad can handle the situation alone and the gang regrouped and Ratchet fired a missile launcher at Reia's opponent, but missed. Shadow Moon: *grunts* What do you think you're doing? Kiva: Well, we thought Reia could use a hand. Reia: Shadow Moon, this could only end one way unless you surrender. Shadow Moon: Me, surrender!? NEVER!! - Shadow Moon retreated and Reia landed on the ground, blasted the last remaining soldier from behind Kiva. Kiva: Whoa! Didn't see him coming.. Thanks, Reia. - The gang looked around them as a result of a massive fight. Reia: It's a massacre.. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: Wait a second.. Where's Talwyn? Reia: Vlad can help her up. Kiva: Seems fair. - The gang slowly making their way to Talwyn and Vlad. Category:Scenes